cherryhillfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Cherry Hill: Season One is the premiere season of the drama series, Cherry Hill. The drama focuses on the lives of several families living in a seemingly blissful little town, however when a tragedy strikes, the peace of this quiet little town is broken and before long Cherry Hill is exposed to sinful activites and a world of the paranormal is opened up. It's not long before things get darker and before long the prime suspects of such crimes turn out to be the unsuspecting mebbers of the Cherry Hill community. Principal cast In order of character appearances * Michael Angarano as John Meyer (11/11) * Dana Davis as Naomi Jones (11/11) * Ryan Donowho as Zach Meyer (11/11) * Mackenzie Mauzy as Dana Harper (11/11) * Catherine O'Hara as Lydia Harper (11/11) * Jeremy Sumpter as Anthony Harper (11/11) * Emily Browning as Miranda King (10/11) * Maggie Grace as Lauren Meyer (10/11) * Ron Livingston as Jeremy King (10/11) * Aisha Tyler as Monica Jones (10/11) * Charlie Carver as Nicholas Elyis (9/11) * Max Carver as Austin Elyis (9/11) * Gaius Charles as Fernando Montgomery (9/11) * Leven Rambin as Claire Meyer (9/11) Special Guest Stars * Richard Burgi as Harry Gerard (1/11) * Emily VanCamp as Nikki Carrigan (1/11) Recurring Guest Cast In order of character appearances * Brenda Strong as Jennifer Meyer (11/11) * John C. McGinley as Peter Meyer (8/11) * Tiffany Evans as D.J. Keegan (6/11) * John Glover as Chief Robert Parker (5/11) * Victoria Justice as Bella Mendez (5/11) * Zuleikha Robinson as Officer Kendall Banks (5/11) * Perdita Avery as Verity (3/11) * Raymond J. Barry as Dr. Charles Scott (2/11) * Randall Bentley as Nigel Barrett (2/11) * Peter Onorati as Joseph Elyis (2/11) * April Parker-Jones as Belinda (2/11) * Alexandra Tobas as Stella McGreggor (2/11) * Kiersten Warren as Etta Elyis (2/11) Synopsis The season arc revolves around the discovery of Claire Meyer's supernatural powers, her ability to predict the future which has somehow been passed on genetically. Claire's dreaming starts to foretell the paralysis of aarogant football player, Anthony Harper, as well as an impending plane crash. However, through the season she is shortly abducted and a police investiagation later discovers it is her seemingly innocent boyfriend, Fernando, behind the crime. Fernando had kidnapped his girlfriend in order to protect her from a society that 'wouldn't understand' her, he is later jailed as Claire is released from hospital, earlier in the season we also find out that Fernando has been dating best friends Naomi and Claire at the same time. Meanwhile, Claire's sister faces her own dilemma as she suspects she is being stalked. Lauren tries to investiage the situation herself, however a search party in the woods later reveals that her own brother, Zach, has been stalking her despite having a girlfriend himself. Jennifer and Peter Meyer are forced to tell their children that Zach is in fact adopted and became infatuated with Lauren ever since he met her, having to live a lie through his younger years. Zach later dies alongside Detective Parker in the plane crash which also puts Zach's girlfriend, Dana, in a coma. Claire wakes up and tells Lauren her premontion, Lauren then has to try and prevent the disaster occurring. Meanwhile Miranda King struggles with the loss of her boyfriend in a car crash brought on when they see a figure in the road, however when the woman can't be found, Miranda begins to lose hope in herself. She also has to deal with the budding romance occurring between her father, Jeremy and her best friend's (Naomi) mother Naomi, at first Miranda tries to keep the two apart, however they later give into passion and Monica discovers she's pregnant. The season also see's John Meyer beginning High School and his struggle to embrace other people, having been the outcast for all these years, he stumbles across twins Austin and Nicholas and later Bella and D.J. who slowly bring him out of his shell, however he later discovers complexity to society when he has to help Austin get Nicholas through a drug problem which introduces them Nigel. He does however find romance with Bella, though his eye begins to run towards D.J.'s direction. In the finale, despite Lauren's best actions to warn those boarding the flight, the plane crashes claiming two lives. Leaving families shattered and lives changed forever. Six months on from this is the setting for Season Two. During casting, Emily Browning who found childhood fame in Lemony Snicket's: A series of Unfortunate Events, was casted as Miranda for her dark vulnerability whilst Sex and the City ''star , Ron Livingston, was casted as her struggling father Jeremy. Aisha Tyler known for her role in ''Ghost Whiperer ''and ''Friends was approached for the role of Monica, whilst Dana Davis who had recently been axed from Heroes, was offered the role of Naomi. Beetlejuice's Catherine O'Hara would go onto play the role of Lydia Harper, due to her 'maternal nature' whilst Peter Pan's Jeremy Sumpter and Mackenzie Mauzy won roles as Anthony and Dana Harper respectively. Michael Angarano and twins Max and Charle Carver, despite being older than their characters, auditioned for the part of John Meyer and the Elyis twins, whilst Maggie Grace was awarded the role of Lauren Meyer after her similiar portrayal of the character Shannon Rutherford in ABC's Lost. John C. McGinley and Brenda Strong would play Peter and Jennifer Meyer as producers admired their on screen chemistry. Ryan Downowho originally auditioned for the part of Anthony, but became the face of Zach Meyer. Similiarly, Leven Rambin audtioned for the role of Dana Harper, but producers found she'd be better suited to the role of Claire. Prominent guest stars this season featured John Glover as ill fated Detective, Robert Parker, whilst Zuleikha Robinson would play his colleague Officer Banks. Tiffany Evans and Victoria Justice would play friends D.J. Keegan and Bella Mendez respectively and April Parker-Jones would play timid siemstress, Belinda. Eddie Cibrian was also signed on to play P.E. teacher, Rob Knight and Randal Bentley would play bully Nigel Barratt. British born, Perdita Avery, was awarded the role of Verity, the woman first seen in the road in the Pilot, cuasing the intial crash.